Electromechanical devices such as electric motors and electromagnetic actuators are used to provide mechanical energy to mechanical systems. Such devices are used in the aerospace industry to control systems such as nose gear steering and wing configuration, where the systems are subject to significant noise and/or vibration levels. However, electric motors and electromagnetic actuators are present in a wide array of industries where vibration and noise are undesirable.
Known methods of controlling vibration modes in an electromechanical device include attempting to reduce or counter the vibration using the control system of the electromechanical device. For instance, in some known devices, the control system monitors the vibration and attempts to control the motor to counter the vibration. However, in these systems, the control frequencies are often insufficient to control the vibration frequencies. Furthermore, such control systems can require significant additional power to counter vibration.
Accordingly, there is a need for damping methods that do not interfere with control signals and do not require additional energy to operate. There is a further need for inexpensive damping methods and apparatus that can be easily installed.